


Spank Me Use Me Love Me

by KaterinaRiley



Series: Sub!Adrien [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adrien Agreste, Dom Luka, Dom Marinette, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Sub Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Adrien and Marinette graduate and have their own private celebration afterwards. With Luka. At the school. With no clothes.--“I love it,” Adrien gasped out hours later, only letting his lips part from Luka’s enough to have his shirt taken off.“We knew you would,” Luka said, picking him up and laying him over the desk.His desk. The desk that he’d sat at in this classroom all fucking year. He’d hated the class, he’d hated the teacher, and he really hated his stupid, wobbly desk.But right now, he loved it.And right now, he was naked and Luka was kissing him all over and Marinette was getting naked too and walking over to him.





	Spank Me Use Me Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 is written with a part 5 partially formed in my head ;D <3

“Congratulations, guys. You’re officially adults!” Luka cheered, running up to Adrien and Marinette, arms wide. Despite not having superpowered strength, he still managed to pick them both up and twirl them around.

“I know it’s so exciting! How are you celebrating, Marinette?” Adrien asked once his feet were planted the floor again. They were both still in Luka’s arms though.

“How am I celebrating?” She grinned and batted her eyes. “You mean _after_ my family dinner?”

“After your—?” He turned to Luka, but he was wearing the same shit-eating grin. “What did you guys plan?”

“You’ll find out,” Marinette said sweetly, planting a kiss on his forehead. “And you’re going to love it.”

“I love it,” Adrien gasped out hours later, only letting his lips part from Luka’s enough to have his shirt taken off.

“We knew you would,” Luka said, picking him up and laying him over the desk.

_His_ desk. The desk that he’d sat at in this classroom all fucking year. He’d hated the class, he’d hated the teacher, and he really hated his stupid, wobbly desk.

But right now, he _loved_ it.

And right now, he was naked and Luka was kissing him all over and Marinette was getting naked too and walking over to him.

“Kitty, are you hungry?” she asked, her voice low.

And now _this_? Adrien was sure he was in heaven.

“Y-Yes,” he whimpered. He watched wide-eyes as Marinette climbed on top the desk and then swung her leg over his face and lowered herself and—“Fuck!”

Luka slipped in a long, lubed finger inside him just as he was tasting Marinette.

“The pillow,” she said above him.

“Right.” Luka slipped out of him, but returned quickly, stuffing a pillow under his hips. Then, he lifted Adrien’s legs to place atop his shoulder. “Are you comfortable, Adrien?”

He hummed in response, relishing in Marinette’s gasp and the way she grinded her hips down harder.

As Luka began stretching him open, he gasped again, but when he felt Marinette shifting above him, and then felt a wet, hot mouth wrap around his cock, he couldn’t help moaning and grasping onto her thighs.

He tried to focus on her. On licking her open and tonguing her clit. On purring into her and stretching her with his tongue. On—

“ _Nugh_!”

Luka could find Adrien’s sweet spot within seconds of stretching him enough for two fingers. He _loved_ it. And today, after everything, he was feeling extra sensitive.

“Oh, no,” Marinette said, sliding off his cock with a wet _pop_. “Kitty, you can’t come yet. We’re not done with you.”

He felt something slid onto his cock, but it wasn’t a condom.

“Next time I buy you a ring,” Marinette hummed, her finger lightly circling his slit. “I want it to be a wedding ring.”

He choked, feeling his blush travel all the way down to his toes. Luka decided this was the perfect moment to slid into him, stretching him out painfully, just how he liked it. Marinette took him back into his mouth.

“I—!”

He couldn’t concentrate on eating her out anymore, not when Luka was pounding into him, hitting that spot over and over again while she was pumping with fast and hard. Each gasp fucked out of him was louder than the last. Each whimper, whine, and moan, louder and longer than the last.

He needed to come. He _needed_ to _come_. But the damned ring was doing its job too well.

And then suddenly, everything stopped.

“On your knees,” a voice whispered. It was Marinette. “Come on, kitty.”

Shaking, he turned over, only half surprised to find Marinette sliding underneath. She guiding him into her, and he thought he could stay like that, but when Luka slide into him, massaging his ass before giving it a sharp _SLAP_ , he collapsed with a moan.

“Oh, do you like that, Adrien?” Luka asked, knowing full well Adrien liked it. He spanked him again.

“Kitty loves it,” Marinette said, petting his hair as he squirmed atop her. She kissed his temple. “Are you ready to continue?”

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

This was his favorite position. Luka fucking into him, harshly with no restraint, pressing him deeper into Marinette, who held him and petting him and kissed him and _claimed_ him.

Except this time, everything was ten times _more_.

Luka hit his prostate over and over again, sending spikes of pleasure across his body. Marinette was marking his neck and twisting at his nipple, adding to his pleasure. He whimpered into her chest, wanting to fall into orgasm, but not wanting it to be over yet.

Except it was too late.

Luka jammed his cock against his prostate again, and Adrien felt his eyes roll into his head as he rode the wave of pleasure. He arched, a high-pitched whine filling the room. But when he came back too, panting and heaving, Luka was still pounding into him.

And he was still hard.

“I did it,” Luka exclaimed, out of breath.

“You came, Adrien,” Marinette said, still kissing and touching him. “You came wearing the cock ring.”

He opened his mouth, but all that came out were more moans. The more Luka hit that spot, the less Adrien could understand. Soon, he was engulfed in a wave of unceasing pleasure. He could feel the sting in his ass as Luka spanked him, but he couldn’t tell when he was being fucked and when he was being spanked. He could feel his mouth moving against Marinette’s skin, but he couldn’t hear the noises he was making.

But he did hear his own scream before the world turned black.

The world started to gain color a few seconds later.

“-rien?”

He blinked. Luka and Marinette’s faces smiling down on him.

“Hey, kitty. How are you feeling?”

He couldn’t speak. Not yet. She seemed to understand this.

“It’s okay, you’re fine. You were so good tonight.”

He grinned, allowing himself to be maneuvered into Marinette’s arms. His lady. She could carry him, she was so strong. He liked being held by her.

“Let’s get you nice and cleaned up, okay?” Luka said. A warm, wet towel glided across his skin.  

Marinette brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered. He looked to Luka, “I love you.”

Luka grinned. “We love you too.”

Marinette held his hand. “Forever and always.”

 


End file.
